Tal vez
by ElizabethQueen
Summary: a Jack se le cae la venda de los ojos. MPREG es mi primera historia tengan paciencia XD Tal vez lo siga
1. Chapter 1

Nuestros besos eran feroces, nuestras caricias desaforadas, nuestros cuerpos se estremecían por la irrefrenable pasión, los movimientos eran erráticos, sin descanso, mis ojos no se fijaban en los tuyos por nada del mundo, por temor, temor de solo ver deseo en ellos, tan despojados de amor, tan carentes de cualquier sentimientos cariñosos así mi; pasión, solo pasión y deseo, por el simple echo de tener este cuerpo debajo de ti, este cuerpo mal herido por el dolor punzante del desengaño.

Cuanto tiempo a pasado ya, desde la primera ves en que caí en esta espiral de nunca acabar? cuanto a pasados, desde que te entregue lo ultimo que podía darte? lo ultimo que solo tu podrías quitarme?

Tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo ya, de ese momento tan intenso, tan intimo, en donde creí que por una ves, una maldita ves, las cosas iban a salir como esperaba.

Estúpida juventud, que me iso creer que podía ser tu mundo, que me iso creer, que por el simple echo de entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma, tu ibas a tomarme en cuenta. maldita falta de experiencia, que creo ilusiones de " tal vez mañana" un mañana que nunca llego y que en el fondo sabia que no llegaría jamas.

Y tu, siempre tu, mi todo, mi héroe oscuro, me príncipe de la tinieblas. Tu que con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada envestida, te entierras mas y mas cual puñal en el fondo que me joven corazón.

Mi corazón este corazón, que no a echo mas que llorar, amargas lagrimas de sangre, por la total desilusión.

Es doloroso, tan doloroso ver como la venda se cae de mis ojos, ver como todo se vuelve mas claro, como una luz encandecen te tan brillante, que marca si compasión alguna la gruesa brecha entre la realidad de la ilusión.

Como pude creer en ti mi amor? Como pude creer que serias mio por siempre, cuando nunca lo fuiste? idiota de mi por que creerme tan importante en tu vida, idiota de mi por no darme cuenta que era una muñeca desechable.

Estúpido corazón tu me has echo esto, tu causaste este dolor, de no ser por ti, que acallaste tantas veces la vos de la razón, no pasaríamos por este dolor.

Y henos aquí, sobre este cálido colchón, de negras sabanas de mil hilos, dejándonos llevar por el placer y la pasión, se que notas mi cambio de actitud, se que te has dado cuente de que lo se, que se lo que hiciste en el segundo piso de esta enorme ciudadela color jade, se que tus fieles súbditos te lo han contado, te han contado que te vi con ella, con esa odiosa mujer (si es que se la puede llamas mujer) con ese engendro emergido de las tinieblas.

No creas que no lo entiendo, ellas puede darte lo que yo no (o eso crees tu), lo que tu tanto quieres, un aprendiz, fuerte y capas, sangre de tu sangre, un heredero, listo para gobernar junto a ti, cuando logres en control del mundo Heylin.

Pero si tan solo hubieras esperado un poco mas. Tal vez solo tal vez

Los embastes se vuelven desenfrenados llenos de locura y decesperacion, las lagrimas bañan mi rostro, sabes que estoy lloran y no por el orgasmo próximo, sabes que lloro por nuestra ultimas vez; La ultimas vez en que me dejare llevar por ti, por tu caprichos y deseo.

Todo culminamos con con una potente y profunda envestida, un gemido ahogado por el llanto y una sacudida gloriosa que nos lleva al cielo. Sales de mi sin decir palabra alguna, sabes que se acabo, que nada de lo que digas o hagas va a detenerme.

Me levanto de la cama sin dirigirte ni una sola palabra, me visto con calma y algo de cautela, es extraño con a pesar del tiempo, aun te temo.

Salgo de la habitación que tantas veces fue testigo de nuestra pasión y entrega, camino por los amplios y lujosos pasillos, que algunas ves firmaron parte de mi hogar, veo a varios guerreros en el camino a las salida, mirándome con ojos expectante, esperando a ver mi próximo paso, salgo de la ciudadela tan conocida para mi y por fin vuelvo a verla.

Allí esperando a que me fuera, dándome una mirada ansiosa y una sonrisa arrogante, no me extraña, ella siempre te quiso solo para si y ahora por fin te a ganado.

Me elevo por los aires alejando de mi hogar, mi antiguo hogar, sabiendo que no pensaras en mi, que no me recordaras, pero no importa, mirare asi adelante, por que se que tengo algo mas importante que tu en mi vida ahora, algo que vale mas que cualquier amor que puede sentir por ti.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"6 AÑOS DESPUÉS"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un pequeño niño blanco como la leche recién hervida corretiava por el parte, sus cabellos rojos sangre bailan con el viento, sus hermosos ojos color ámbar brillaban como el mas hermoso amanecer, su padre (madre) lo miraba jugar con los demás niños de su edad, desde una banca no muy aparada.

El pelirrojo mayor lo sintió, estaba tan cerca de el que puedo sentir su aliento, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, ese aroma, ese maldito y dulce aroma, inundo sus sentidos.

-Chase...- susurro

-Hola Jack-

-Mami- susurro el pequeño, el cual había llegado a su lado, en cuanto vi al hombre de aquel viejo cuadro

-Alexander, déjame presentarte a alguien-

Tal vez ,solo tal vez, puede vivir una vez mas su fantasía, al fin alcoba soñar no tiene precio.


	2. Chapter 2

Al final decidí continuarlo con upar de capítulos mas XD agradezco mucho los comentarios que me hicieron, me encantaron XD, Bueno la letra de la canción Es "Sin ti de Samo" la estuvieron pasando mucho por la radio y me pareció genial pera este capa XD, sin mas los dejo desfrutar del fic. Saludos

Sin ti

- Que haces aquí?-

- Vine por ti Spicer, creo que es bastante obio...- Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí Chase...-la vos de Jack sonaba quebrada.

-Jack-

-NO- su vos sonaba molesta- por que? por que después de 6 años? por que tienes que venir a arruinarlo todo justo ahora?- las lagrimas bañaban el rostro de Jack, el dolor le apuñalaba el corazón.

Fui por ti un ave que no se atrevió a volar

creí en ti y así me fui olvidando de mi

viví muriendo por estar siguiéndote a ti

y a tus sueños

Hoy ya sé que tus mentiras fueron mi realidad

ya que tu solo amabas tu vanidad

ya ves no fue mi culpa solo fueron tus miedos

-Por que así lo decidí...- su pose de superioridad, solo causo mas dolor en el pequeño corazón de Jack.

-Como es que me encoraste?- Susurro el mas joven, no era lógico, el se había ocultado bien, no había dejado rastro alguno de su paradero, Jack Spicer había dejado de existir en el momento en que tomo avión hacia New York.

-Omi...-

Jack sonrio con tritesa, como pudo confiar, en que la bola de queso no daria a conocer su paradero?

-Enano traidor...-mascullo frunciendo el ceño

-Solo iso lo que creyó mejor para ti y nuestro hijo- contesto Chase

-Mi hijo- Corrigio el pelirojo

Me voy porque contigo piso en falso una ves mas

me voy porque el silencio pesa mas que tu verdad

me voy sin miedo a equivocarme

hoy pongo fin a lo que nunca empezó

-Nuestro Spice, es nuestro hijo, habla con propiedad- sonrio arrogante.

-Nuestro? como puedes ser tan arrogante? es mi hijo, mio y de nadie mas!- exclamo- Fue solo mio desde el momento en que desdiste engañarme con esa bruja del demoño!- la furia de Jack se dio a traslucir en ese grito dolido y ahogado.

-Todo abría sido distinto si tu hubieras dicho desde un principio lo del niño- se defendió el maestro dragón.

-DECIRLO? IBA A HABLAR CONTIGO EL MALDITO DIA EN QUE TE VI CON ELLA!-el llanto de Jack corrian libres como dos pequeñas cascada de agua amarga y salada.

-Eso ya no es relevante- contesto el Dragon

Sin ti la vida duele menos

sin ti camino por el cielo

y así soy todo lo que quiero

tengo un mundo tan perfecto sin ti

Sin ti ahora soy tan libre

sin ti ya nada es imposible

y aquí el tiempo ya no vuelve

y aunque a ti te duele que yo sea feliz

ya estas lejos de mi

-Solo vete Chase, vete antes de que diga cosas que no quiero- suplico el pelirrojo

-No me ire sin ti y el niño- dijo con cansancio

-No iremos contigo Chase, Alex es feliz con nuestra vida y yo tambien.

-Crees quie me enportan tus caprichos?-Pregunto con el seño fruncido " Es que ese niño testarudo no iba a podia entender que el no se iria sin su pareja y cachorro?

-No son caprichos!-grito. es que este lagarto no entiende que no queria estar cerca de el, no habia echo suficiente daño ya?

Tu te ves en un espejo y se convierte en papel

no hay mas que un corazón vacío

pido piedad por ti

que no mereces nada de lo que yo te di

-Chase- suplico con angustia- te lo suplico solo vete

-No me voy sin ustedes Spicer, haste a la idea y acéptala o los llevare a la fuerza-

Me voy porque contigo piso en falso una ves mas

me voy porque el silencio pesa mas que tu verdad

me voy sin miedo a equivocarme

hoy pongo fin a lo que nunca empezó

-No puedo ir contigo Chase, no quiero pisar en falso una ves mas, no podria otra ves creen en ti, que vida seria para nosotros? sin confiansa, sin amor, que sera de Alex al ver a sus padres asi?-

-Sin amor?- Sorrio con arrogansia- Tu me amas jack, no pudes negarlo-dijo con un toque de burla

-Yo ya no te amo Chase...- Jack creyó que los ojos del mayor saldrían de sus órbitas- Es que no entiendes...- continuo- en el preciso momento en que puse los pies fuera de la Ciudadela, puse fin a lo que nunca empezó- termino

Sin ti la vida duele menos

sin ti camino por el cielo

y así soy todo lo que quiero

tengo un mundo tan perfecto sin ti

Sin ti ahora soy tan libre

sin ti ya nada es imposible

y aquí el tiempo ya no vuelve

y aunque a ti te duele que yo sea feliz

ya estas lejos de mi

-Eso no es sierto-susurro como vos amenazadora- Tu me amas!- rugió el dragón. Como se atrevía el maldito mocoso a mentirle tan descarada mente, después de tantas promesas de amarlo por siempre? el no había prometido nada, pero jack?. acaso no juraba y perjuraba amarlo siempre? y ahora que el personal mente se dirigía a búscalo y le salia con eso. Una ves que arreglara las cosas con el mocoso lo ataría en la cama y le daría el escarmiento de su vida.

-Yo ya no te amo Chase- Repitió sin temor alguno, sabia que Chase no lo dañaría.- es que no lo entiendes-sonrió con tristeza- Sin ti la vida duele menos, sin ti soy libre, siento que nada es imposible-

Sin ti la vida duele menos

sin ti camino por el cielo

y así soy todo lo que quiero

tengo un mundo tan perfecto sin ti

Sin ti ahora soy tan libre

sin ti ya nada es imposible

y aquí el tiempo ya no vuelve

y aunque a ti te duele que yo sea feliz

ya estas lejos de mi.

La mirada de Chase se ensombreció, eso no podía se sierto no? Jack lo amaba, Jack jamas lo dejaría de hacer, el estaba seguro de que lo perdonaría, de que entendería, que entendería que una ves que pudiera conseguir lo que quería de Wuya la dejaría y el pequeño pelirrojo estaría mas que feliz de calentar nuevamente su cama. Eso se suponía.

-Jack tu...?

-No Chase- le interrumpió- ya no mas- dijo- ya no quiero sufrir mas- Puedes ver a Alex todo lo que quieras, pero tu y yo... no volveremos a estar juntos jamas.

-Hay alguien mas?- pregunto con la cabeza gacha, guardando esperanzas de poder escuchar una negativa.

-Si...-contesto

-Tu no puedes..

-Voy a casarme Chase-volvió a interrumpirlo-Lo amo Chase.. Estoy empezando a amarlo, entiende por favor, debes dejarme ir

Chase se acerco al pelirrojo de manera amenazante, tomo sus brazo con fuerza, haciendo al pelirrojo gritar.

-Te recuperare Jack, asi tenga que matar a cuanto bastardo se cruce en mi camino, lo hare y seras tu quien suplique estar en mis brazon una ves mas- Dijo el guerrero con el orgullo herido

-Eso jamas pasare Chase- susuro Jack

-Quieres apostar?-Dijo mientras soreia con malisia

-En que me habre metido esta ves?- penso el aterrado pelirrojo

-Sera mejor que estés preparado física y mental mente para ese día- continuo Chase- por que cuando ese día llegue y legara, mi Dragón y yo no te dejaremos salir de la cama en mucho, mucho tiempo.

N/A

Bueno espero que les alla gustado el segundo capitulo, en una o dos semanas subire un terces y cuarto capitulo, me gustaria hacelo antes pero el trabajo no me lo permite :P Disculpen las faltas de ortografia pero son las 5am en Argentina y tengo sueño XD


	3. Chapter 3

Es que no lo entendia?, tan complicado era entender que no regresaria con el? Tan dificil era para el comprender, que estaba con elguien mas? alguien que no lo dañaba, que le amaba mas que a la vida misma.

No me abandones así,

hablando solo de ti,

ven y devuélveme al fin la sonrisa que se fue.

Una vez más tocar tu piel y hondo suspirar,

recuperemos lo que se ha perdido

-Jaki bebe, que pasa?- la vos de su amante lo saco de su ensoñamiento, era un hombre fuerte y atractivo, de claros ojos rojos y cabello negro algo resado, su sorisa era encantadora y su fisico era perfecto, tenia brazos fuerte, espalda ancha, sus piernas eran largas y macisa.

-El padre de Alex volvio...- Dijo en un susuro.

-Estas bien? te hiso daño?- pregunto asustado

-No el y yo estamos perfectamente bien, es solo que... No creo que el de el brazo a torcer- Jack no tenia motivos para mentirle a Tomas, el habia sabido comprender, jamas le habia metido, su relacion era total mente onestas.

-El se los llevara sobre mi cadaber- dijo molesto- tendra que arrancarlos de mis manos muertas- Continu mientras lo envolvia en sus brazo,

Regresa a mí,

quiéreme otra vez,

borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,

dime que si,

yo no quiero llorar,

regresa a mí…

-Eso se puede arreglar- Una vos sombria interumpi a combresacion de ambos amantes.

Chase habia seguido a Jack y Alex hasta su casa, una lujoso departamento en el mejor edificio de la gran manzana, queria comprobar si lo que Jack le habia dicho era sierto, y por lo visto lo era, ese hobre los habia estad esperando, sentado en el amplio sillon de cuero negro. Como se atrevia a tocar a su Jack, como se atrevia a vivir con el, como habia osado en tocarlo y tomarlo, por que su Jacki ya no tenia su aroma, sino el de ese hombre.

Extraño el amor que se fue,

extraño la dicha también,

quiero que vuelvas a mi

y me vuelvas a querer.

No puedo mas si tu no estas,

tienes que llegar,

mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado…

-Chase... que haces aqui- pregunto Jack refujiandoce en los brazos de su nuevo amor.

-Dije que vendria a buscarte y eso are-Contesto mirando a su rival.

-No sacaras a Jack ni a Alex de aqui, antres tendras que matarme- Lo reto Tom, mientras ponia a Alex y a Jack detras de el.

-Ya dije que eso se puede solucionar- Chase se movi con una agilidad increible, tomo a Tom del cuello y lo abento contra una de las paredes dejandolo ainconsiente.

-TOOOM!-Grito Jack decesperado al verlo en el suelo. Alex se habia acerdado desesperado el ver al que el que era para el su padre en el suelo.

-Papa, papa despierta- Le llamo llorando

Regresa a mí,

quiéreme otra vez,

borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,

dime que si,

yo no quiero llorar,

regresa a mí…

"Papa"? ese maldito no solo se habia echo de su Jack sino que tambien de su hijo, eso si que no. Un furiozo Chase se acerco a Jack tomando lo del brazo arrastrandolo con el, para poder posarce al lado de su hijo, y tomado a ambos pelirojos del trasporto a la fuerza a si ciudadela, su nuevo hogar, por que el jamas dejaria que se par de gerreros se acercaron para poder vr a quien habia traido su amo

-Lleven a mi hijo a una de las habitacines, dende cuanto quiera pero no lo dejen salir, Jack y yo tenemos una reconsiliacion pediente- les dijo mientras miraba cual leo a su presa al pobre Jacki

-Tu y yo no aremos nada llevamos a casa!- grito decesperado el pelirojo mayor mientras vea como esos gorilas se llevaban a su bebe.

-Tu y yo lo aremos todo Jacki- dijo como una sonrisa malicisa

No me abandones así,

hablando solo de ti,

devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos

Jack conosia ese sonrisa y como le calentaba esa sonrisa, Chase lo tomo de la sintura y le beso una beso salvaje tan conosido por el, si bien en un principio deristio, no pdia contra esa lengua bipeda bailando en su boca.

Regresa a mí,

quiéreme otra vez,

borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,

dime que si,

yo no quiero llorar,

borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mi

dime que si, dime que si

regresa a mí, regresa a mí

Se rindio, no pudo evitarlo, el amaba a ese lagarto tonto. jack rodeo a Chase con sus brazos por el cuello, mientras Chase lo levantaba por los muslos para que Jack lo rodiara por las piernas.

N/A:NO TENGO PERDOOOON! EN VERDAD LO SIENTO! pero la vida cotidiana pene trabas en el camino U.U asi que como tarde mas de un mes en subir la conti, subire tres capitulos resien salidos de mi cabeza. disculpen las faltas pero es muy tarde y tengo sueño U.U y si no los subia hoy me veia estepando una seman mas hasta subirlos... bueno espero que me perdonen yque les gusten los Cap. :P


	4. Chapter 4

Serie de cortos de Jack y Tom :3

Salio corriendo de la empresa, cmo siempre y para no perder costumbre, llegaba tarde para recojer a Alex al jardin; por suerte solo estaba a 5 cuadras u.u (N/A: no me imagino como le aria si estubiera a 30 ù.u) A media cuantas cuadras de este propeso, espero la caida y el fuerte golpe contra el suelo. Golpe que nunca llego, ya que unos fuertes brazos lo redearon desde el frente.

-Estas bien- una vos sensual llego a sus oidos.

Jack lebanto lo vista, para encontrarce con un sexy hombre de un 1,80 (N/A: notece Jack es muy bueno para medir a la gente XD). Precioso ojos,cabello negro.

-emm... si gracias- contesto muy sonrojado. mientras se incorporava

-Me llamo Tomas- le dijo sontriendo- y tu eres?- pregunto sonriendo sensual.

-Jack...jack Spicer, un gusto- Dijo algo aturdido.

Aquí estoy yo

para hacerte reir cada vez mas

confia en mi, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te das

aquí estoy yo con un beso quemandome los labios

es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar dejame entrar

Era su primera ciata, aun no caia en el echo de que, despues de tantas incisencia, flores y regalos (y un poco le la inciatencia de Alex) estubiera aceptando salir con el.

Hay estaba el. Tan galante e imfartante.

Le pido al sol que una estrella azul

viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz

-Nos vamos?- Mientras sonreian " que hermosa sonrisa tenia"

-Si-susuro mintras subi al auto-

"Coro"

Aqui estoy yo

abriendote mi corazon

llenando tu falta de amor

cerrandole el paso al dolor

no temas yo te cuidare

solo aceptame

-Te amo Jack-

Jack enmudecio, que podia contestar a eso, era la primera vas que alguien le decia algo asi, aparte de su hijo, ya que ni sus padres se lo habian dich ni una sla vez.

-Tom.. yo..- Intento contestar, pero era tan difisil. como entregar su corazon de nuevo?

-Shh..., no hace falta que conteste nada, se lo dificil que a de ser para ti, con que estes conmgo y me quieras es mas que suficiente- Le interumpio mientras sonreia.

Jack sonrio.

Aqui estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…

y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscurdad

seran de verdad

Estaban sobre la alfombra de la sala, de la nueva sala, de su nueo departamento. Se acababan de mudar juntos y ya habian extrenado su nueva casa, mientras Alex dormian en su nueva habitacion, derrotado por la mudansa.

-jajajaa!-Su risa cristalina retunbo en todo el lugar-No puedo creer que lo ayamos echo en la sala- dijo aun riendo el pelirojo.

-Bien que te gusto jaja- se rio el pelinegro- Y ahora... a estrenar el resto de la casa- le dijo mientras lo llevaba en brazos asta el alcoba.

Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti nuevos sentimientos

y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir

los abrasos que due...

Jack estaba en la cocina asiendo galletas para sus dos hombres, mientras Tomas y Alex decotaban entre juegos y risas el la sala, era navidad, su primera navidad desde que se habian mudado todos juntos. Jack soreia mientras los escuchaba reir y jugar, pensaba en lo feliz que era su vida con Tom en ella, pensaba en como Alex lo queria y en como Tom le respondia.

-Aqui traigo las galletas y un poco le leche- Cometo mientras entraba en la sala con la bandeja, a la ves que se topaba con la esena mas hermosa de todas. Tom tenia en sus hombras a Alex mientras este ponia la estrella en la punta del gran arbol que abian comprado.

Le pido a Dios

un toque de inspiración

para desir

lo que tu esperas oir de mi

-Casate con migo-

Como decirle que no.

Aquí estoy yo

abriendote mi corazón

llenando tu falta de amor

cerrandole el paso al dolor

no temas yo te cuidare

solo aceptame

-Tiene que ir- Le dijo por milecima ves

-No quiero irme tanto tiempo Tom , hay tanto que hacer la boda, Alex, tu tiene que encargarte de tu empresa, no puedo pedirte que te encarges de el mientras estoy fuera dos semanas- dijo mientras suspiraba

-Jack.. - dijo mientras lo abrazaba por detras- Alex sera mi hijo tambien- le beso la nuca- Este proyecto es importante, debes ir, Alex y yo estaremos bien... o es que no confias en mi- Dijo con vurla.

- Claro que confio en ti-

Dame tus alas mas voy a llorar

y de mi mano te invito a volar…..

Aquí estoy yo (y aquí estoy yo)

abriendote mi corazón (mi corazon)

llenando tu falta de amor (falta de amor)

cerrándole el paso al dolor (cerrándole el paso al dolor)

no temas yo te cuidaré (te cuidaré)

solo aceptame (aceptame)

- En que piensas bebe? dij mientras le servia cafe

-En lo mucho que agradesco que estes en mi vida.


	5. Chapter 5

Que lloro

Flash Back

*Jack*

Corria por los largos pasillos de la cuidadela, queria encontrarte, queria darte la gran noticia de que seriamos padres. Por fin los meses de audro trabajo habian dad sus frutos. hibamos a tener un bebe, lo que tu tanto querias.

Quédate un momento aquí

no mires hacia mi

que no podré aguantar

si clavas tu mirada

que me hiela el cuerpo

me a pasado antes

que no puedo hablar

El me miraba con esa ecxrecion suya de superioridad, mientras envestia contra la pared el cuerpo de esa bruja maldita, que por fin me arrebataba lo que yo mas amaba. Las lagrimas caian por mi rostro sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, como pudes ser tan cruel?

Tal vez pienses que estoy loco

y es verdad un poco

tengo que aceptar

pero si no te explico

lo que siento dentro

no vas a entender

cuando me veas llorar.

Sali corriendo de hay, para que querdarme a obcerbar, cuando tu no tubistes ni la decencia de deterte, aunque sea para darme una escusa tonta por tus actos?

Nunca me sentí tan solo

como cuando ayer

de pronto lo entendí

mientras callaba

la vida me dijo a gritos

que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí

y me explicaba que

el amor es una cosa

que se da de pronto

en forma natural

lleno de fuego

si lo forzas se marchita

sin tener principio

llega a su final.

Llege a nuestra habitacion, exsauto por el dolor y las corridas. Me tumbe en la cama, para poder llorar y pensar en mi proxima accion. El cansancio me vencio...

Ahora tal vez lo puedas entende

que si me tocas se quema mi piel

ahora tal vez lo puedas entender

y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarce me desperto sobresaltandome, sabia que eras tu.

-Por que Chase- fue lo unico que pude desir, cuando los recuerdos asaltaron mi memoria.

-No te incumbe- fue tu unica respuesta

-NO ME INCUMBE? NO SOY TU PAREJA? TU COMPAÑERO?-pregunte furioso.

-Tu solo estas para calentar mi cama, para eso y para nada mas, no te debo explicaciones de ningun tipo Spicer- Otra ves esa crueldad

Que lloro por ti

que lloro sin ti

que ya lo entendí

que no eres para mí

y lloro

Con que eso es lo que soy para ti, sonrei con pena mientras pensaba, cuanto me habia equivocado contigo, al creer que cambiarias, al creer que me amarias.

Nunca me sentí tan solo

como cuando ayer

de pronto lo entendí

mientras callaba

la vida me dijo a gritos

que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí

y me explicaba que

el amor es una cosa

que se da de pronto

en forma natural

lleno de fuego

si lo forzas se marchita

sin tener principio

llega a su final.

-Mi ire Chase, para no volver jamas.-

-Tu no te iras de aqui, no te iras jamas, tu lugar es en mi cama, asi sera hasta que yo lo decida- Fue tu mordas respuesta.

-No soy tu juguete- Te dije sin miedo -

-Tu haras...- Enpesastes a decir enerbado, por mi respuesta

- Hasme el amor Chase- te dije mientras sonreia con melancolia - por favor...-

Ahora tal vez lo puedas entiende

que si me tocas se quema mi piel

ahora tal vez lo puedas entender

y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver

Recuerdo que hicimos el amor como nunca, si es que algunas lo hicimos, por un segundo, crei que todo estaria bien... idiota de mi...

Que lloro por ti

que lloro sin ti

que ya lo entendí

que no eres para mí

y lloro

Al salir de la habitacion, no di vuelta a tras, aunque estoy seguro, de que si tu me hubieras dicho que me amas, que no me fuera, yo me habria quedado.


End file.
